


The Littlest Things

by twokisses



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twokisses/pseuds/twokisses
Summary: "Sometimes the littlest things take up the most room in your heart."Simon and Baz are woken up by their baby.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 18
Kudos: 157
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	The Littlest Things

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to my sister, as always, for being my beta reader, and also for helping me figure out how to end this haha!

Baz wakes to the sound before Simon, because he always does (vampire senses can be either a blessing or a curse, depending on the situation). It's the barest of a hiccup - the very first hint of distress - but it pulls him out of his dream in an instant.

He blinks, once and then twice. The room is pitch black (the way he likes it), but he doesn't have to see to know that the sounds are coming from the cot across the room. He hears rustling fabric - the sound of something very small slipping across cotton - and stays very, very still. He keeps his eyes closed and his arms around Simon, and hopes against all hope that maybe Natasha will simply slip back into sleep after a few moments of getting comfortable. She does that sometimes.

One minute later and his hopes are destroyed. The hiccup has led to multiple more, and now he can detect the beginnings of a full-blown wail building in her little throat. He wonders, sometimes, how something so tiny can make a sound so loud. It's finally making Simon shift awake against him. He leans further back into Baz's chest, and Baz is already missing the warmth of him as he anticipates getting out of bed.

"It's your turn," Simon mumbles, barely coherent. Baz moans sadly and pushes closer to him, pressing his face into Simon's hair. Simon makes a vague noise of amusement and gently elbows Baz's ribs. "Go take care of your daughter, Baz."

"She's your daughter too.”

"It's your turn," Simon repeats. Baz sighs. There's no getting around that argument - they agreed about it even before the adoption. He withdraws his arms from around Simon's torso - drawing some small satisfaction from the displeased sound Simon makes at that - and shimmies off the bed. His eyes have adjusted to the darkness already, so he foregoes the light switch and instead walks straight towards Natasha's cot. The floor must be cold, because it's the same temperature as his feet. Autumn is creeping stealthily up on them.

By the time Baz reaches Natasha, her cries are practically rebounding off the walls. He leans over the rail of her cot and reaches a hand down to her. 

"Hey, little puff," he says quietly. "What's the matter?"

She looks up at him - Natasha, his baby. His and Simon's baby. She has huge, beautiful black eyes ( _ black as pitch,  _ Simon loves to say, because he's still a child about lame puns), and she blinks them up at Baz pleadingly, her pretty face all twisted up with her cries. It hits and hurts the soft spot in Baz's chest that she owns. His fingers gently brush her cheek, and he revels in how warm her skin is. Though he can’t make it out under the pale moonlight, he knows the colour of her skin is a medium brown, coffee with a good helping of cream. It’s probably the colour she would have had if she were his and Simon’s child biologically. It makes Baz smile, thinking about it.

Obviously, she doesn’t reply to him with words. But her arms come up into the air, waving towards him, and he obliges her unspoken request, reaching down and scooping her up into his arms. He keeps one hand on the back of her head and eases it onto his shoulder. 

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” he murmurs in her ear. “Shhh.” He bobs a little up and down, using the hand not on her head to lightly pat her bottom. Not for the first time, he feels slightly terrified of holding something so small and vulnerable in his grip, knowing what the same grip is capable of doing. But  _ You’re not going to hurt her _ , Simon always assures him.  _ You’re not just your strength, Baz. You’re also... your heart. You’re so much heart. You’ve never hurt me, though you could have. _

After five years of being married to Baz, Simon knows all the right things to say.

It takes a few minutes of shushing and walking around, but eventually the scratchy wailing subsides into irregular hiccups against Baz’s shoulder. Baz closes his eyes and sways with the now-quiet Natasha in his arms, as if they’re in a dance only Baz hears the music to.

“You’re so good with her.” It’s Simon’s voice, drifting over from the bed, covered in a bubble wrap of sleep. Baz didn’t know he was still awake. 

Baz’s eyes are still shut as his mouth curves into a smile. “So are you.”

“I’m okay,” Simon says. “But it takes longer for me to get her quiet.”

“Maybe it’s the effect of my dulcet tones.”

Simon laughs, the sound softened by drowsiness and affection. Baz’s heart really aches now - it’s surprisingly painful, having two people in his life whom he cares so intensely for. But it’s a pain he wouldn’t trade for anything. 

“Maybe,” Simon says. Then Baz hears the sound of shuffling, followed by a  _ dhum dhum _ sound - two pats on the empty mattress. “Come here,” Simon whispers. 

Baz opens his eyes. He takes in the sight of Simon, in their bed. Simon, with his messy golden hair on their pillows and a glinting golden ring on his left hand. He looks at him over their baby daughter’s head, their baby daughter who is currently dozing off against Baz’s neck. Baz feels like his life couldn’t be more charmed. He didn’t even know what he was saying all those years ago - this is it. This is what the ceiling of happiness looks like. (If it even has one. If this isn’t it, Baz feels the need to properly prepare himself for whatever else could make it better. He doesn’t think his heart could handle it without some protection.) 

Baz moves to the bed, drawn to Simon as if it’s the Crucible’s magic again, after all these years, drawing them together. Simon extends his arms out, so he can support Natasha in Baz’s arms as Baz kneels onto the bed. He gently lays her down next to Simon before climbing in after her.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Simon says to Natasha, quiet as a breeze. His hand comes up to rest on her little belly, and the sight makes actual tears swim in Baz’s eyes. Simon glances up and catches sight of the traitorous bastards. His smile is knowing. “Hey. Sweetheart.” This time it’s directed at Baz.

“Hey,” Baz replies, keeping his voice low so it won’t crack. Simon’s other arm stretches on the pillow above Natasha’s head, and his fingers gently tangle themselves in Baz’s hair.

“I love you so damn much,” Simon says, earnest.

Baz whispers, “Don’t swear in front of Natasha.”

“She’s asleep.” Which she is. 

“Then just… don’t.”

“Don’t what? Make you cry more?” That smile has become cheeky, which is familiar in an old way, familiar from their younger days together. Before this whole miracle of a life came together for them. It helps pull Baz back from the edge of sobbing, but only barely. The feeling in his chest is still there, it’s just changed shape into something that fits easier, so it isn’t pushing at the seams of Baz’s whole being anymore.

“Yes,” he says.

“Okay,” Simon says. He’s still gazing at Baz. “As long as you know.”

“I always do.” Baz means it. “And so do you.”

“Yeah.” Simon’s smile is the sweetest thing, next to Natasha’s. His eyelids are drooping. “Yeah, I do.”

Baz moves his hand up to rest near Simon’s. Their fingers overlap slightly over Natasha’s rising and falling stomach (white skin against golden skin, against a pyjama pattern of baby dinosaurs on tricycles). Simon’s smile lingers for one last second, then very slowly smooths out as he falls back asleep. 

Baz follows him down a moment later, holding his whole world in the palm of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> for more of my snowbaz content (and older fics), come visit me on tumblr @sbazzing!


End file.
